greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Trip
A Trip is the seventh episode of the first season of The Greenhouse, premiering on Nickelodeon UK on January 14th, 2014. Summary At the Reshef household, Guri is sleeping on the couch, just as a bell begins to chime, which causes Guri to wake. Guri looks around to see where it was coming from, grabbing his gun for protection. Guri quietly treads down the stairs, gun in hand and opens the door, to see Ellali standing on the doorstep. Back at the Greenhouse, Dina is questioning Matti on what he saw when he went through her things the day before the investigation, unhappy that Matti told everyone about it. Matti tries to defend himself, promising that he didn't mean to do so, but Dina isn't having it saying he blurted the information out, wrongfully saying he tried to convince everyone she was building a destructive weapon, however Iftach steps in telling them to stop, but Matti continues, explaining he was forced to tell, with Dina angrily asking how. Dina asks whether they tortured him or whether they let rats gnaw at his feet, just as Ellali arrives back, heading over to her bead, and then tells Dina and Matti to get over it, annoyed at their constant argument. Ellali then lies on the bed, as the two continue arguing, with Dina calling Matti a rat. Iftach then finally puts a cap on their argument, Matti agrees with Iftach, causing Dina to call him pathetic, Matti then asks what she was sketching, before she leaves saying she sketched his grandparents as an insult. In the Eagles locker rooms, Natalie sneaks round the corner and uses the master key, to break into Daniel's locker, opening it up and discovering a gun hidden amongst his possessions. In shock she quickly puts the gun down, shutting the locker, just as Daniel and the guys arrive. Daniel walks up and kisses his girlfriend on the head, with Ron asking Natalie how she could even get near him, as he smells like Gershon. But Daniel explains that Natalie's a loyal girl friend, asking Natalie for assurance, with her quickly confirming, before rushing off. Ron says ouch, just as he opens his locker, as is Daniel was just put down by Natalie. In the Eagles corridor, Ellali is walking up with a letter to Alfie, just as Louie walks up and notices her. Louie asks Ellali whether she's going on a trip, when he sees her backpack, with her explaining that she's decided to go home saying that the Greenhouse is a little too much for her. Ellali then apologizes, before Louis asks what happened. Ellalie tells him about it, while he walks her out of the corridor. After she explains how hard she's finding it, Louis confused, says he didn't think she was the kind to back down when things get tough, before revealing he knew what went down with Alfie. Louis then tries to persuade her to stay, explaining that the first few days are never easy and that he'd be worried if she was perfect straight away, Ellali agrees knowing what he meant, but still says the experience isn't for her. She asks him to give her letter to Alfie and then heads off. Ellali asks louis to take good care of Alfie, with Louis passing on the same sentiments towards her, and saying the door will always be open to her, asking her to come back if she was to change her mind, before she heads off. Louis then goes to deliver the letter. Back at home, Ellali unpacks all her gear putting it on the bed. She then pulls out her Louie and puts it back in the bag. Back at the Eagles dormitory, Louis arrives through the door much to Alfie's surprise and hands him Ellali's letter, explaining it's from his sister. Alfie then opens the letter, beginning to read it and beginning to feel guilty about what happened with Ellali's Louie. Back at the Reshef household, Guri is bringing himself and Ellali some coffee as he sits down, surprised that she's arrived back. In the morning at the Eagles dormitory, Daniel is just coming out of a cubicle having just washed. He opens his locker and uses his deodorant just as Natalie walks up, tempting him to close his locker, but Natalie asks him to open it again. Daniel however is hesitant, saying whether there'll be a surprise in there for him. Natalie then uses more force in her tone, demanding he opens it, with him saying she's acting tough this morning. Daniel, questions her saying what if he didn't want to, but Natalie threatens to tell her father. Daniel asks what's wrong with her asking hearing she'll tell her father. He then believes that she may think he's cheating on her and asks her so, explaining she may think there's a love letter in his locker. Daniel then goes ahead and opens the locker, with Natalie taking out a barbell by accident, believing it to be the gun. Daniel takes it and offers her the chance to feel his muscles. Daniel still worried, asks her to just talk to him, however Natalie just brushes it off and kisses him before heading off. At the Reshef household, Guri is busy looking at old documents in his office, just as Ellali comes in saying good morning. Ellali cheerily, expresses she'd forgotten what it was like to have seven people snoring when she slept, with her father Guri deep in concentration. She asks whether Alfie called at all, but he's too content and asks what she just said. She then repeats her question, but he tells her that Alfie hasn't called, asking why she pondered, but she just says for no reason. Ellali unimpressed with his content demeanour, comes up with a fib to try and get his attention, but he just says great, due to not listening. He then notices and asks what she said again, with Ellali expressing that he's not listening to her. He explains that he found something in his documents, with Ellali asking what he found. He explains that Naomi was meeting with a range of people all day, people that Guri never had interaction with, explaining he never properly looked over the documents. Ellali then says what good is it, but Guri explains he just wanted to know what she did during the last months of Naomi's life. Ellali rephrases her sentence, saying what good would it do for him. Just then, a doorbell rings, with Guri trying to warn her not to open it, but Ellali says it maybe for her and goes to open it, saying it's probably Meshi and Ollie, with Guri asking whether she invited them. Ellali worried about him, asks whether he's fine, with him saying he is. Ellali then heads down to open the door. Back at the Eagles dormitory, Daniel sees Alfie in a slump and tells him to get up, handing him a piece of paper. Alfie asks what the piece of paper is for, with Daniel explaining that they need some new opening moves for the upcoming game, with Daniel asking whether he knew how to do so. Alfie explains that he only just joined the team, but Daniel says that's why he's perfect for the job, being a new member of the team, while the others have been there too long. Daniel tells him to go ahead with it, so Alfie says he'll try his best to come up with some good moves. Daniel finishes saying he believes, he'll do great at the school, especially as Ellali is gone. In Louis' quarters, Natalie arrives as he's reading a paper. She asks him what's up, but he just tells her not much. She offers him some coffee, but he tells her that'll just make him restless, with Natalie asking whether it was because of the cops from the previous day. Natalie continues asking what sort of gun the cops are looking for, with Louis saying he doesn't know and that he hopes it was just a mix-up. Natalie continues to ask questions, asking him whether they think the gun belongs to any of the students. Louis curious by Natalie's questions, questions her as to whether she knows something, but she just shakes it off, explaining she's curious. Louis agrees saying curiosity is good. Natalie then declares her exit and heads back to the Eagles clubhouse. Out by the lake outside in the Greenhouse grounds, a fisherman takes out his phone and dials the police, with a female officer dropping off a note to Arik about the call, then calling over Perach and Zilber, Arik then explains they need to head back to the Greenhouse, after finding new evidence, explaining that a fisherman found the park ranger's gun, before they head off. Back at the Reshef household, Ellali is talking to Meshi and Ollie in her bedroom, with Meshi proclaiming the two of them made a bet, to see how long Ellali would survive in the school, with her jokingly saying she betted two days, before revealing the joke. Meshi further goes on, saying it's not like Ellali would want to be the new prime minister or anything, but Ellali defends the school saying it's a bad idea, with Meshi further going on, saying that all leaders end up corrupt anyway, with Ellali agreeing. Ellali then asks what she missed, with Ollie saying not much and Meshi asking whether she had a TV there. Ellali explains that they did, but didn't tend to watch it often. Meshi, curious asks her whether she doesn't know who was kicked off of Survivor Australia. Ellali jokes that it was announced over the loud speakers at the school and that they had a moment of silence. Ellali then tells them to stop talking about TV, asking whether any gossip has been going down at school, such as new teachers/students. Ollie reveals that their bible teacher Tzila had her foot run over by a senior on their scooter, but claims she's still fine. Meshi then begins to complain about the amount of homework they were given on the first day, with Ellali adding they hadn't even started the school year at the Greenhouse yet, and they were just given some reading to do for a few days, with school starting there the next day. Meshi however just says that what matters is she's there with them. After a short silence, Ollie suddenly chimes in, saying that the song at the end of each of their lessons had been changed Beethoven. Back at the beach near the Greenhouse, Arik and his men have arrived and have managed to find the GPS gun, with Arik say that the gun was freshly used. Perach asks Arik whether he wanted to check for fingerprints first, but Arik says it wouldn't be possible to find any fingerprints on the gun, with Perach still unsure. Arik, still confused about the gun, explains how they were there the previous day and ponders how they didn't find the gun, realizing someone must of left the gun during the night or early that morning, also adding that whoever it was wouldn't leave fingerprints. Arik then takes his men away, to get the gun to the chief. Back at the Reshef household, Ellali is seeing her friends out the door, with Meshi remarking she already misses Ellali, and that she's become so needy. Ellali apologizes, explaining she'll make up the next day, with Ollie correcting her, by saying at 7AM. Ellali alarmed tells her friends to head off, before the three hug. After that Meshi and Ollie leave. Meshi also makes Ellali promise not to leave again, with Ellali promising not to do so. In the kitchen, Ellali is sorting out the dirty dishes, realizing how dirty Guri had made them, calling out for him. Guri hears her and asks what she needs, before tells him to come into the kitchen. Ellali unhappy at the state of the kitchen, asks how he could live in that state. Going on to explain how dirty the area was. Guri tries to defend himself, saying he was alone in the house, and that had he known he would of cleaned up a little. Ellali then angry, says she didn't know she had to let him know she was returning. Guri agrees with her and heads back to his office. Ellali dismayed follows him, asking him whether he wants to know why she left the Greenhouse, teary eyed. Guri says he does, but that he didn't want to nag her about it. Ellali asks how he could of possibly nagged her, through communication or otherwise. Guri asks her, whether she feels he doesn't talk to her enough, with Ellali expressing he doesn't communicate with anyone but Naomi who isn't there anymore. Guri asks what's wrong with him thinking about Naomi. Ellali explains that her mother is gone and their still here, saying he hasn't said a word to her since she arrived back. Guri leans forward and asks her why she left the Greenhouse. Ellali emotionally says just because missed her home. with her fathers comforting her. Back at the Greenhouse Natalie is sitting on the stairs, just as Daniel and his mates come down the stairs. He tells them to go ahead to the court. Daniel comforts her, and tries to ask what's wrong. Natalie says that Daniel's locker was open the previous night and that she walked over to close it, but that she saw a gun in his locker. Daniel in disbelief questions it, but she says she did, also adding that the cops were there the day before looking for a gun. Daniel then says their still looking for it. Just then Natalie sees her father and Arik speaking again, just as Daniel explains he was framing a topic they learnt in psychology, explaining that the cops made her think of a gun and that when she saw the barbell in his locker, she imagined it as a gun. Natalie doesn't believe him and asks him just where he came up with that. Daniel then asks her to stop it and heads off to basket ball practice. He asks Natalie to promise to stop going on about the gun, but she says no, kissing her and heading for basket ball practice. Natalie then sees Louie shaking Arik's hand, as the police head off and decides to get up and talk to him. She asks why the police were back on the premise. Louis explains that they found the gun, with Natalie asking where. Louis says they found it on a beach near the Kinerat, before stopping their conversation, claiming it has nothing to do with them, before going off to go and tell Robbie about the news. Back at the Reshef household, Ellali is packing some books into her rucksack, just as Guri gets up from his desk, placing some of his documents in a trash bag while looking at the photos of Naomi on the board in front of him. He quickly takes them off and puts them in the trash bag. At the Greenhouse, Robbie is talking to Judy over the phone, notifying her that Ellali has left the Greenhouse. In the car park Judy, asks how it happened, with Robbie explaining that Ellali couldn't take the pressure of the Greenhouse, in happiness Judy then says that the work of the of the righteous is done by the others. She then asks him about Alfie, but Robbie says he's taking care of it. Judy then hangs up her phone before Robbie could finish his sentence. Back at the house, Ellali hears a car horn, from her bedroom, then hearing Iftach calling for her. She then sees Iftach, Dina and Matti arriving on the drive, and asks what their doing there. Iftach explains they wouldn't allow her to just run off. Dina then asks whether they can come in, with Dina joking that Matti is in need of the loo, having not gone for two hours. The three then make it to the house, as Guri begins to throw away old newspapers. Cast *Gaia Shelita Katz as Ellali Reshef *Yadin Goldman as Alfie Reshef *Dar Zuvofsky as Natalie Klein *Daniel Litman as Daniel Goren *Joy Rieger as Dina Navon *Lior Shabtay as Mati Spivak *Tamir Ginzburg as Ron Ashkenazi *Raffi Tavor as Louis Klein *Danny Geva as Guri Reshef *Mordi Gershon as Arik *Nati Klueger as Judy Goren *Lee B as Iftach Har Lev Gallery *'See Main article:A Trip/Gallery' Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes